Dance With Me
by WOW101
Summary: Alex and Mason are a happy couple, but when Mason finds out Alex cant dance. Mason tell's Alex she has to learn to dance or he will dump her. After that Alex goes to an abandon warehouse and finds this boy dancing.
1. Not Really A Dancer, Til Now

**HEY this is my brand new story I really hope you like it. So this is a MALEX and JALEX. Soon I'll be working on just a MALEX and uh how the heck do you mash Justin/Juliet because wouldn't it be the same, Jusliet I think.**

**Summery: Alex is going out with Mason, but if she doesn't learn to dance he will dump her. So she finds this dancer in an abandon studio, and she starts taking lessons from him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings in this story: Language, not incest but JALEX, Violence. Oh and she's not a wizard.**

**Chapter 1: Not really a dancer, till now.**

**Alex's POV**

I was walking down the street with my sweet boyfriend Mason. We just got done going to a movie, and he wanted to take me dancing. Mason has always been the dancer, but I've never liked dancing. My mother tried to get me to go to lesions, but I refuse. See I'm just not in to that thing one it's hard work, two I have better stuff to do, three I just never liked dancing. Once Mason and I got to the club he asked me to dance, but I refused.

"Why don't you want to dance?" Mason asked me.

"I'm terrible at it, and I hate dancing." I said. Then I saw that his eye's darkened, and grabbed my wrist hard. He led me to the back of the club, and he slammed me to the wall.

"You better start learning to dance, or I'll have to dump you." Mason said.

"Mason your hurting me." I winced.

"No I won't dump you I love you to much I'll do something else that you would not want me to do. So you better learn, AND like to dance." He threatened.

"Mason your being ridiculous it's just dancing." I said.

"NO I can not have a future wife that hate's and sucks at dancing." He said slamming me again.

"Mason your being stupid it's just dancing I know how to paint, just because I don't know how to dance doesn't mean you can hurt me." I said back to him.

"Oh well I don't care about your painting I only care that you can dance, and you will learn to dance." Mason said looking at me with his now dark eyes.

"Mason why do you care if I can't dance, lots of people cant dance." I said.

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE LOSERS and my GIRLFRIEND will not be a loser." Mason said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LOSER?" I questioned.

"Pretty much, so you will learn or you will regret it." Mason said.

"What happened to the Mason that didn't care what I did?" I asked.

"That Mason thought you can dance." Mason said.

"You're being ridiculous." I said. But once I saw him about to hit me I panicked and said ok.

"Good girl." Mason said coldly. Once we left he took me home and shoved me inside. _"He's being ridicules doesn't a boyfriend love the girl no matter what?"_ I thought. I walked upstairs, and ran up to my room. I needed to find a person to teach me to dance. _"But what if I thought myself in that old abandon dance studio?" _I thought._ "I'll just watch those dance videos on YouTube to teach me." _I thought again, and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_**Mason and I walking in a ally and he shoved me into one of the walls in the ally.**_

"_**Mason what are you doing?" I asked.**_

"_**Did you learn how to dance?" Mason asked.**_

"_**No." I whispered in fear.**_

"_**Well you know what will happen then." Mason said.**_

"_**Mason please, please don't do this I'll learn give me time." I said.**_

"_**Too late." Mason said eye's darkening, and he started hitting me till I was all bloody.**_

"_**You should have learned how to dance; now you're going to die." Mason said, and started kicking my gut.**_

"_**Mason please." I pleaded.**_

"_**To late lover." Mason said, and finished the last of me.**_

"ALEX GET UP" I heard my little brother say.

"Wha… What happened?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes.

"Alex are you ok?" Max questioned.

"I'm ok." I lied, I was really scared.

"Alex don't lie to me." Max said.

"No really." I lied, and I'm really happy that I'm a good liar. I think I could never tell Max what happened.

"Ok but I'm watching you." Max said.

"Wow your going to stalk me real brother like." I said.

"Alex you're my sister, and I care about you." Max said.

"Aw my little brother cares about her big sister." I said.

"Well were family we have no choice." Max said.

"Way to ruin the moment." I said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Anyway its morning do you want to go prank our older brother." Max suggested. (**Justin is not there older brother, it's a character I made up**)

"Max you know I hate pranking my brother." I said.

"Why do you prank other people but not him?" Max questioned.

"_I wish I could tell you Max, but that could get me in more trouble."_ I thought.

"Alex you didn't answer my question." Max said.

"It's just not fun pranking Jake." I said.

"Oh well so what are you going to do today?" Max asked.

"Just go out." I said, and I walked to the bathroom. Then I got slammed to the wall.

"Hey baby." My brother said, kissing my neck.

"Get off me creep." I said.

"No." He said, and kissed my lips.

"I don't like you that way." I said.

"I know I'm just horny." He said, and started licking my face.

"Get the hell off me this is wrong." I said.

"Do you want me to tell your sweet Mason that we've had hot make out sessions?" He threatened.

"Please don't, but why do you do this to me?" I questioned.

"Because you live here, and I get horny a lot." He said, kissing my neck.

"Jake do this to your girlfriend Rosie." I said.

"But it's so much fun with you, and Rosie's like an angel she won't do anything inappropriate." Jake said.

"Well I don't want to do it." I said.

"You have no choice." Jake said.

"You're discussing." I said shoving him.

"Well baby I'm horny not nasty just horny." Jake said.

"Leave me alone, I'll tell mom or worse DAD." I threatened.

"You do then I'll tell Mason everything." Jake said.

"E.. everything?" I questioned.

"So what were you getting ready for anyway?" Jake said grabbing my hips.

"None of your-." I was about to say business when he kissed my lips.

"What was that you were about to say?" Jake questioned.

"Uh…. Um I was going to the park." I said.

"Oh ok." Jake said leaving the room.

"_I hate my life, and I thought Mason would make my life better not worse."_ I thought. But I decided to do something pray to god that I will find happiness in life. I got ready, and went to the abandon warehouse. I went inside, and I found a guy dancing really well. I bumped into something, and it fell. Then I saw the guy turn around, and run.

"NO STOP." I said running after him. But I caught him in a dead corner.

"What do you want?" The guy asked coldly.

"You dance?" I questioned.

"Well you say me dance so there's your answer stupid." He said.

"Look why are you being mean?" I questioned.

"Well I was in shock, and you caused it so I have a reason." He said.

"May I ask your name?" I questioned.

"You have no right knowing my name." He said coldly.

"Look if you just let me explain." I said.

"Yah tell me why you skank ass came?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Look tell me why you came and GET OUT." He said.

"I need to learn to dance, and I wanted to come somewhere private. The reason I want private was because I'm too terrible to dance in public." I said.

"Ok why do you NEED to learn?" He questioned.

"You don't need to know that, but can you teach me?" I questioned.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked.

"1,000 bucks." I said. I was saving for art school, but if I don't learn how to dance who know's what Mason would do, and my brother would sexually abuse me more.

"Deal." He said.

"When do we start?" I questioned.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I have nothing against Mason. Anyway I really hope you like, please review.**


	2. Day One With The Dance Instructor

**Hey guy's this is chapter 2 of dance with me. I really hope you like this once.**

**WARNING: RATINGS WILL CHANGE TO M SOONER OR LATER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Chapter 2: Day one with the dance instructor.**

**Alex's POV**

"We start at 5:30 A.M." The man said.

"Sorry did you just say A.M?" I questioned.

"Yes what are you deaf?" The man questioned.

"NO I just have school tomorrow, and I have to get ready at six." I said.

"Ok just put sweats on, and I'll let you get dressed in the bathroom here." The man said.

"Uh fine, but I'm never good in the mornings." I said.

"Ok anyway what is your name?" The man questioned.

"Alexandra Russo, but PLEASE call me Alex." I said.

"Ok you will call me Mr. Henrie." Mr. Henrie said.

"Ok." I said, and I looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO GO." I said, and I ran out of here. I hurried home, and ran in our family sub shop. I saw Mason that looked madder then ever.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR OUR DATE BITCH." Mason screamed, since nobody was downstairs he punched me. Then I saw my brother Jake come down, and he saw Mason.

"MASON WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Jake screamed. Never did I see my brother stand up for me. He ran up to me, and looked at my eye.

"YOU HIT HER?" Jake asked pissed.

"What's it to you?" Mason asked.

"WHAT'S IT TO ME? I'LL TELL YOU SHE'S MY SISTER FOR HELL'S SAKES." Jake said.

"Well your precious sister was late for our date." Mason said,

"Doesn't mean shit, you never hit my sister unless you want a trip to the graveyard." Jake said.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm really mad will you forgive me Alex?" Mason questioned.

"NO SHE WILL NEVER FROGIVE YOU." Jake said, my brother Jake is protecting me, but why?

"Was I asking you?" Mason asked my brother.

"Yes I forgive you." I said hugging Mason.

"Al please don't forgive this guy." My brother Jake pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jake I love my Mason." I said.

"Well I'm going to leave bye love." Mason said. Once he left my brother just looked at me in shock.

"Al why did you forgive him?" Jake questioned.

"_I forgave him because he's the only one that care's for me, and to get away from you and dad. My dear brother our father abuses me, and he's tell's me to wear makeup to cover it." I thought._

"Al why did you?" Jake questioned.

"I…. I can't tell you." I said about to cry.

"Al please don't cry." Jake said coming closer.

"Don't come near me." I said crying.

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned.

"For freaken abusing you in a sexual way kissing you, doing those things to you." Jake said.

"Aren't you just horny?" I questioned.

"No that's not it that's just an excuse because I…. I'm in love with you." Jake said.

"W…. what?" I asked shocked.

"If you don't feel that way about me I'm going to make you." Jake said.

"NO YOU LOVE ROSIE NOT ME, ROSIE IS NOT YOUR SISTER." I screamed.

"I know it's wrong but I don't care." Jake said.

"I DO YOU CREEP." I screamed.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Jake screamed, grabbing my wrist.

"YOU NEED TO GET THERAPY." I screamed, but he kissed me hard.

"Say this to anyone I don't care how much I love you I'll kill you." Jake said coldly. I started crying harder, and went upstairs to my room where I saw Max.

"Alex what happened?" Max asked.

"Max I can never tell." I said.

"You got a black eye did JAKE do this?" Max asked.

"No." I said telling the truth.

"Then who did?" Max asked.

"A random guy when I was walking home from the park." I said.

"Alex please be careful next time." Max said leaving, and I went straight to bed.

_**Dream**_

_**I was walking home from school when I saw my ex bestfriend Harper glaring at me. I walked over to her, and said.**_

"_**Harper please I never." I tried to tell her.**_

"_**YOU are a sick o I saw you kiss your own brother my boyfriend." Harper said.**_

"_**Harper he kissed me he's been abusing me like that." I said.**_

"_**You're lucky I haven't told your parents or your sweet boyfriend, because I care about you." Harper said.**_

"_**Look just live your sick incest life." Harper said.**_

"_**Harper." I said crying.**_

"_**Don't ever talk to me again unless you want me to tell." Harper said.**_

"_**Please Harper you and Max are the only thing I care about." I said.**_

"_**What about Mason?" Harper questioned.**_

"_**And him please you have to believe me." I said falling to the ground. After she left I saw Jake come up to me with fire in his eyes.**_

"_**BITCH I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL." Jake said kicking me, then I saw Harper turn around.**_

"_**JAKE STOP." Harper said shoving him.**_

"_**You ever tell I'll kill you both." Jake said coldly.**_

"_**Harper leave." I screamed.**_

"_**No you're my best friend." Harper said before trying to fight Jake, but it was to late Jake killed her.**_

_**End of dream**_

I woke up crying, and it was four, so I got on some sweats and tank. I didn't put makeup on, and left the house in bare feet. I got to the warehouse at 4:55. All the lights were bright and on, and I saw him starring at me.

"Ok let's get started." He said softly, but I started crying my eyes out.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Henire asked.

"Y… YA totally." I lied, but I covered my face with my hands.

"You're not telling the truth what's wrong?" Mr. Henire asked.

"Ya I am." I said covering my face. Then I felt him lift me up to my feet, and he lifted up my chin. Once he saw my very dark black eye, his eyes where really wide.

"Who did this to you?" Mr. Henire asked.

"I…. I can't tell you Mr. Henire." I said.

"Why?" Mr. Henire asked.

"He will kill me like he did to my best friend." I said crying harder. See you know that dream I had well it was really a flashback.

"Alex who killed your best friend?" Mr. Henire asked.

"I can't tell." I said about to scream while crying.

"Let's just get to the dancing." I said.

"Not until you tell me." Mr. Henire said.

"Please if I don't learn how to dance my boyfriend will." I was about to say hurt me or worse, but I caught myself.

"What's your boyfriend going to do? Did your boyfriend kill your best friend?" Mr. Henire asked.

"NO my boyfriend would never kill Harper." Oh no I just said my best friend's name.

"Harper who?" Mr. Henire asked.

"I can't tell you that." I said.

"Is it Harper Finkle?" Mr. Henire asked.

"H… HOW did you know?" I asked, way to blow the cover Alex.

"SO it is her, well I know her because she helped my little sister Bailey." Mr. Henire said.

"How old's your sister?" I asked.

"Just turned four." Mr. Henire said.

"So my best friend Harper helped her?" I questioned.

"Yes my little sis was lost in a store, and Harper helped her by finding me." Mr. Henire said.

"So do you know she died?" I said about to cry again.

"Yes I knew because her and my little sis became very close Bailey looked at Harper as a sister a big sister." Mr. Henire said.

"Well did you go to her funeral?" I questioned.

"Yes, and I also saw you there to, and I saw a man take you to a corner. I wanted to see what was going on but I told myself it was probably a boyfriend." Mr. Henire said.

"THAT GUY'S NOWHERE NEAR MY BOYFRIEND HE'S MY BROTHER." I screamed, but I just realized that I blew the truth.

"WHAT?" I heard him questioned.

"Look Mr. Henire you can't tell anyone." I said pleading.

"Alex this is serious was he the one that gave you this black eye?" Mr. Henire asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Then who did it I promise I won't tell." Mr. Henrie said.

"My boyfriend Mason yesterday he hit me because I was late for our date." I said.

"Look I'm sorry for being a big jackass earlier." Mr. Henire said.

"It's ok Mr. Henire." I said. Then I looked at the clock it was almost six thirty.

"OH NO I HAVE TO GO." I said. But I felt Mr. Henire grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't go." He pleaded.

"But I have school." I said.

"Please just miss school, and I'll teach you how to dance." He said.

"Ok." I gave up.

"But first tell me what's going on, I just want to understand. I promise I will never tell with my heart." Mr. Henire said.

"Ok so a year ago on my seventh birthday my brother raped me, and now he sexually abuses me. See the reason why Harper is dead is because of me. Harper and my brother Jake were going out, and Harper caught him kissing me. So she told me we were performing incest, and later I told her that he was abusing me. Then Jake overheard, and he beat me up. Harper saw and tried to save me, but instead got killed by him. Then Mason comes along, and he's all sweet and loving. But he finds out I can't dance, and he tell's me he will do something that I will always regret. So all I have left is my little brother Max." I said crying.

"You know it wasn't your fault." Mr. Henire said.

"How wasn't it I sure can't tell my parent's?" I said.

"Why?" Mr. Henire asked.

"You're full of questions." I said playfully still crying.

"Well you are a student, and I want to know what's going on so I can help you by understanding. See like if you're late I will probably know why." Mr. Henire said.

"Well my father doesn't care about me he's cheating on my mom, and he abuses me because I know." I said crying more.

"Alex why don't you tell the police?" Mr. Henire asked.

"Because it will lead to more trouble." I said.

"No it wont, it will help you. I promised you I wouldn't tell, and I really want you to tell the police." Mr. Henire said.

"Thank you Mr. Henire." I said smiling.

"Please call me Justin." Justin said.

"Why are you being nice?" I asked.

"What?" Justin asked.

"First your like Get away you freak, and now like I will beat the shit out of people if they hurt you." I said.

"Well it scared the hell out of me the first time." Justin said.

"Oh well I think we should start." I said.

"Right ok so first you stretch." Justin said.

"Oh right of course." I said starting to stretch. After that I felt loose.

"Ok so the first thing is what kind of dance?" Justin asked.

"Partner." I said.

"Ok." Justin said nervously.

"If you're not ok with that I can just-." I was about to say the rest when Justin cut me off.

"NO I just had an awkward moment." Justin said. Once I felt him put one hand around my waist I felt like I was on fire. Then he put my hand on his shoulder. Then he grabbed my hand in his.

"Ok so just take little steps when slow dancing." Justin said, and we started to dance. I started looking at my feet, and he lifted up his chin.

"You never look at your feet give the man you're dancing with full contact." Justin said.

"Ok." I said.

"Don't feel nervous loosen up." Justin said sweetly. After thirty minutes I was getting the hang of it. Justin was even turning me, and I learned how to wrap my leg around him, and lift my foot high. It was now seven thirty, and I was never going to get to school on time with just walking.

"Justin can you take me to school?" I asked.

"Well instead I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me for the day." Justin asked.

"Ok, and can you help me with my eye it's killing the hell out of me." I said.

"Ya let's go see a doctor." Justin said.

"J… Justin you know we can't do that." I said.

"I'll make up a lie, we need to get this looked at." Justin said. Once I got in his car he drove me to the doctor.

**SO what do you think I know your hating Jake right now, but in later chapter's it will tell you more dental.**


	3. Doctor!

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about this story! I'm promising you I'm going to update way faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3: Doctor!**

**Alex's POV**

When I got in Justin's car, we went off to the doctors. On the way there I put in my I-pod earplugs. I looked out the window, and I see memory's.

_Flashback_

"_JAKE, YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed with tears, and horror. Jake turned around, and grabbed my wrist hard._

"_You tell __**anyone**__ I don't care if you're my sister….. I will kill you." I looked at him in shock, and got out of his grip and ran_

I feel tears go down my eye's, and I hurry and wipe them off. Once we got to the doctor, I opened the door, and got out. I walked into the doctors office, and I saw Justin go up to the front desk. I walked over to a seat, and grabbed a magazine. I was flipping threw pages, and I see Justin take a seat next to me. I put my magazine down, and look at him.

"Thank you." He turns his head, and looks at me.

"Your welcome." He smiled, and for once in my life I felt like….. I belong.

"I'm confused why do you care now! Just yesterday you were being a jerk?"

"I was in shock, and at the moment I was very creeped. I thought you would be some killer or something." I laugh at his last comment, and he just looks at me confused.

"Dude do I look like a killer?"

"No your to cute to be a killer." I look at him at shock, then I turn my head.

"Alex Russo." I heard the nurse, Justin and I got up, and went to a room. Once the doctor came in, he came up to me, and looked at my eye.

"Well miss Russo, it just look's like it's going to be swollen for a while so take some Tylenol, and you'll be good." When the doctor left, Justin grabbed my hand, and we were off.

"Thank you for taking me to the doctors, so I guess you can take me home." He looked at me worried, and I just put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be ok." I said, and he still looked at me the same.

"Alex I don't know-"

"I'll be ok, I don't want to be a bother."

"Your not a bother, I like having you for company."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, hey do you like the park?" Before I can answer I hear Justin's phone ring. He take's out his phone, and answers.

"Justin?" He answers, I walk in the car, and look around. After a couple minutes later, I see Justin walk over to the car. He open's the car, and we get in.

"Hey mind if we bring my little sister along?" He asked.

"Sure." I say with a smile, and he smiles back. We start driving, and Justin turn's on the radio, we started singing along to the song, and laughing. We got to the house, I waited in the car while Justin got his sister. He beckoned me to come with him, and I got out of the car. I shyly went over to Justin, and his mom answered the door.

"Hello Justin."

"Hey mom."

"Your sister will be out in a bit." Then I saw her look at me, and Justin butted in.

"Hey mom this is Alex." He said, and I shook her hand.

"Hello Alex." She said coldly, and I looked at her confused, what did I ever do to her.

"JUSTIN!" His little sister came out, and hugged him.

"Hey Bailey." Justin said, and he put her down. We got in the car, and Bailey looked at me.

"Justin who's the pretty girl?" I turn my head shyly, and Justin laughs.

"This is Alex."

**That's all I have right now! I hope you guy's enjoyed it :D**


	4. The Park

**Why hello guys long time no see, what's up? Well this is chapter 4 of dance with me. Hopes you like!**

**Chapter 4: The park**

**Alex's POV**

As we go to the car, I feel a little hurt that Justin's mom doesn't like me, but I guess life goes on. But why would she hate me? I mean I just met her! I get in the car, and Justin notices that I'm sad. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and looks at me warmly.

"Alex what's wrong?" He asked, and I sigh.

"Why dose your mom hate me? I mean I just met her." I ask, and he starts to look sad.

"My mom has never liked my girlfriends, the only one she truly has like was my ex girlfriend Juliet. But Juliet cheated on me with a guy names Mason Grayback." And my eye's go wide, _That's my boyfriend!_ I feel the tears come down my cheeks, and he wipes them away.

"Please don't cry, it was the past." He says, but he got it all wrong.

"Justin, Mason Grayback is my boyfriend, he's the one that wanted me to take stupid dance." I start crying harder, and Justin's eye's wide.

"When did he start dating you?" He asked me, and I couldn't stop crying.

"Two years." I say, and His mouth opens with a gasp.

"Mason has been cheating on you for three months." He says, and I cry very hard.

"Pwetty girl what wrong?" Bailey said, and I look in the backseat. I wipe away my tears, and I look at her.

"It's ok sweetie I'm just letting out my feelings." I say, and she looks at me weird.

"Are you sure, me's thinking you are really hurt." She says, and I look at her and smile.

"Its ok." And she smiles, and I smile back.

"Ok girls were going to the park." He says, and Bailey and I cheer. Once we got to the park, I walked over to Bailey.

"Hey Bailey, I'll make you a deal. How about we race if you win I'll buy you ice cream." I say, and she laughs.

"Otay I going to win." She says, and I laugh she's so cute. As we race I was a head, but I fake tripped. She got in the front, and I was running slow. I let her win, and I bought her ice-cream at the ice-cream tuck. I bought Justin ice-cream to, and I went over to him. I gave him his ice-cream, and he laughed.

"You let Bailey win on purpose." And I laugh, I see Bailey over there playing on the swing with her ice-cream.

"Yes I did, I didn't do it just for her, I did it so I can get some ice-cream to. I mean dude you got to admit we all wanted some ice-cream." He laughed, and after we finished our ice-cream. I went over to Bailey, and joined her on the swing. I felt someone push me, and I freaked out. But once I saw it was Justin, I felt relieved. As he started pushing Bailey and I, we started laughing really hard. I jumped off the swing, and Bailey jumped off. I caught her, and we went over to the field. To make it all fun I picked up some grass, and held it behind my back. As Justin came over he noticed my hand behind my back.

"Alex what's with the hand behind your back?" He asked me curiously.

"This." I yell, and I threw grass at him. As Bailey and I ran away from us, he caught Bailey. Then he twirled around Bailey, and she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to, and he saw me. Then ran after me, I started to book it. He was to fast though, he grabbed my waist, and he spinned me around to. He put me down, and I tackled him to the ground. Bailey came over and we dog piled him.

"Ok you two you win." He gave up, and I high fived Bailey. As I turn around I wish I never had, I see Mason with Juliet. I walk over to him, and he stares at me with fear.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He asks me, and I stare at him with tears.

"Mason the question is what are you doing with her, and why did you cheat on me? And I start to cry really hard.

"Because you stuck up little bitch I'm better for him, I'm better than a piece of trash like you." She says, and I run away with hurt and tears in my eyes. I run to Justin, and I hug him tightly. He holds me tight.

**Justin's POV**

How could Mason do this? How could he ever cheat on a girl like Alex? As I see **him** come over, I was as mad as ever.

"Alex please let me explain." Mason says, and I still hold her while she's crying on me.

"There's nothing to explain you broke her heart you ass." I say coldly, and he looks at me mad.

"Who are you?" Mason asks angrily.

"I'm Alex's friend, and she's not a cheater like you." I say, and I see Juliet fallow Mason. I see her eye's widen, and I get even madder.

"Justin?" Juliet asks, and I stare at her coldly.

"How could you do this Juliet? You cheated on me I know, but having Mason cheat on Alex to be with you is cold hearted." I say, and Alex turns around to stare at mason.

"Mason it's over, I took dancing for you. Ok only for you, I never wanted to do dancing but I did it for you." Alex says, and walks away.

**Oh lots of drama, and hurt. So this is the end of chapter 4 I hope you like ****J**


End file.
